Click
by KookieX7 Kami YAH YAHXD
Summary: [ShizNat]Crossover Natsuki Kuga works her best to make money, but when things at work go bad she wants an easy way out...but...that way leads to a worse thing. Losing time and the Precious things in life. Just cause of the click of a button.


--.

A//N: I Do Not Own the Movie Click, or Mai HiME/Otome Owned by sunrise, or any of the characters used. Some are a bit OOC, however I only did that to fit the storyline. This not-so-really-one-shot is basically the whole movie Click. I may not write extremely good, however, if I succeed, prepare a box of Tissues and heart-warming moments (and heart-breaking moments…) Please, enjoy. (and forget the fact that I watched this movie about 20 times and still could not get ENOUGH! I LOVE IT!!!)

Warning, this is Shoujo Ai and ShizNat Alternative Universe, if your are offended, get the hell(o) out. Now. Run yer Ass(donkey) off. NOW!!! Also, if you plan to watch Click, this may spoil, but does it really matter? That movie was out during Christmas, so get over your moping assDonkey and READ! Jk, haha, but yeah. Please Enjoy this extremely long one chaptered fanfiction. (Oh yes, I can't exactly remember the beginning of the movie so I changed things, however deal with it, its still the same thing if you watched it!) Enjoy, Please.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.**

**Click**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.**

Life, everything about life was beautiful. However, did anyone ever actually appreciate it? Has anyone ever stopped and looked around, and no matter what situation they were in, smile at the things that were just…there? Of course, if someone did that and randomly smiled with a bubbly cheerful face, they'd be labeled as crazy, because that is the real world.

Have a job, work your ass off, deal with marriage, have a family, find out you have to work more for food, get fired, get wasted, find out you were cheated on, get thrown into jail, get bailed, find another job, and basically live your life again, or whatever left you have of it. That's the real world.

There are two kinds of people in this world, the good people who actually work hard to have smiles from families, and the bad people who smile from taking money from the good people.

Unfair as it is, that's life. Full of feelings and emotions Humans have .

For example, one family, the Kuga/Fujino's, a normal happy family. With Natsuki and Shizuru, and their two children, Renton, a 7-year-old-boy, and Nao, a 4-year-old girl. These two sexy mama's, Natsuki being 26 and Shizuru 27, take care of the family in a middle-class two story house.

Natsuki Kuga/Fujino was the 'Papa' of the family, working at a Computer Designing Facility for the Future Technology, however, as much as she worked, her boss, being a bitch, never did good for her. Even if Natsuki's designs were the best. On a side to that, Natsuki also did night to night races, however, she hasn't had any time because of her working, and she had a shitty motorcycle.

Shizuru Kuga/Fujino, the 'Mama' of the family, worked at a Flouriest shop as a part-time job, and was part housewife. She gained enough money for food and clothes, and if they had enough, things for themselves and kids, whereas Natsuki would save up money for all the bills. If Natsuki had extra, it would go straight to the Food and Clothes funding, instead of the little toys for Nao and Renton.

Nao Kuga/Fujino with Natsuki's green eyes, spent most of her day playing with her brother, or at her Preschool, and Renton Kuga/Fujino with Shizuru's eyes, was in second grade, but the smallest boy in his class. Even if Renton was small, he still wanted to play with the bigger boys by begging to have the same toys they had, but because they had richer parents, they always switched from toy to toy, causing Renton to be scolded for wanting so much. And because his family was only able to 'get by' (meaning only rich enough for food, shelter, and bills, no toys), he was pushed around at school. Nao had the same situation, where the girls in her preschool wouldn't let her play because she didn't have 'brand' name clothes like they did.

Of course, that didn't mean they were a sad family. Natsuki always played with Nao and Renton, making sure that if they couldn't smile outside that they could always count on their two mamas, unless they called Natsuki papa, however it was a bit disturbing, so they called them Mommy and Mama. Shizuru being the one they could go for hugging as Mommy, and Natsuki as the one for playing as Mamma. Either way, they still had two sexy smokin' hot moms. But alas, it being the real world, Renton and Nao were sometimes made fun of because of homosexual parents, and couldn't be friends with some kids because of that matter.

Unfair as it is, that's life…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Nao and Renton sighed. June 2nd, 2009. They walked down the stairs in the quiet morning, eyeing the box of Mayo-flavored Twinkies their Mama never shared. Of course, because of her obsession over them, that must mean that they were delicious!

They crept down, reaching the floor. Duran was asleep on the duck he'd always hump, and Nao crawled under the tables the twinkies were on to make sure their Mama didn't wake up. Renton reached slowly for the box, and Natsuki jumped up grabbing his arm. "Don't. Touch. MY . TWINKIES!" Nao and Renton burst into laughter. "Aww Mama caught us!" Renton sighed. "Nao, I don't think Mama was really sleeping…"

Shizuru, in her morning apron on top of a white tangtop and blue boxers, that apparently were the ones Natsuki had wore the night before and suddenly happened to 'innocently' be found with black and blue plaid pajamas the morning after.

"Kids, what do you want for breakfast!" Nao and Renton chanted, "TWINKIES! MOMMY MAKE MAMA SHARE TWINKIES!!!"

Natsuki laughed. "You know, Shizuru, if they haven't called us that for more than 2 years, I think I would have shot myself." Shizuru came from the kitchen kissing Natsuki on the lips. "I love you too hun. And Nao, Renton, anything other than that."

"Waffles!"

"Kay then!"

Natsuki sat down on the couch Nao and Renton were on. "Dragon tales mama, dragon tales!!!"

Natsuki laughed, picking up a remote. Pressing the button, she anticipated the static for the tv to show. Instead, the fan above them went on. Nao and Renton giggled.

"Ugh…" Natsuki put down the remote, and picked up another, hoping it was the right one. She pressed it, and the garage opened. "THE FUCK!" Shizuru laughed in the kitchen, making Natsuki at least smile. Putting it down, she picked up another controller on near Duran, and pet him softly.

Duran groaned, and started to hump his favorite duck. "Atta' boy…" Natsuki joked and pressed the button. An RC raced across the room. "Okay, this isn't funny…" she said to her laughing family.

Nao eventually picked up a random one, clicked it, and the TV with Dragon Tales came on. Renton clapped for his sister who pretended to bow, and Natsuki picked her up. "Ahh, you're becoming a smartass now huh. Hiding the remote from your dear mama…" She lifted up Nao's shirt and blew at her tummy, causing the girl to explode in giggling fits.

After a while, and after breakfast, Renton and Natsuki went outside. "Look kiddo, in time, we can finish this tree house of yours, okay?" Renton looked a bit sad but smiled at the end.

"Look you guys, I gotta hit work soon, so bye sweet things. Bye babe," Natsuki kissed her kids then Shizuru tenderly on the lips. "Don't forget about Renton's swim meet!"

Natsuki nodded as she ran out the door and hopped on her shitty old bike.

--

At work, her boss told her blah blah blah, work work work, so much Natsuki didn't pay attention to. Yet, Tomoe, her boss, never even congratulated her for saving her ass, for the 19th time.

Natsuki checked her watch. _Come on you idiot, my son's swim meet…_

After the long lecture, she was excused for the day. Natsuki cut traffic and made it to the Meet, only in time for the end. Going up to her son, she smiled. "Good job, kiddo!"

Renton lifted up his goggles. "But you weren't here!"

Natsuki acted along, pretending she was here the whole time. Her parents were there too, and they smiled at her. She apologized to Renton, who understood and forgave her. Ending in a hug, they went off for the amazing feast the Swim Meet council held.

During the meal, Natsuki's phone rang. It was Tomoe, her boss. Excusing herself quickly, Natsuki didn't have time to see the disappointment on Shizuru's face. Instead, she talked with her boss.

"What?"

"Kujino, I want you to come tomorrow for a quickie. I need something snappy. Were getting customers, rich ones, but we haven't had a meeting, however, if you don't want to get fired, then make one up early. Bye."

Natsuki was about to shout, when Nao came up to her. "Mama, come back now! Its supposed to be family time…" Nao pouted, something she learned from both of her mommies. Suddenly, a kid threw a rock near them. "HEY Look, it's the kids with the homo parents!!"

Natsuki felt a spark of anger at the disrespectful boys as Nao hugged her. "SHUT THE FUCK UP OR I'LL BEAT YOUR ASSES!!!"

The boys ran away, and Natsuki returned to the group. Her dad was showing them the coin trick, which she smiled at the memories of when he did it to her.

After the meal, a fireworks display went off as a beautiful scene. Of course, wanting to spend more time with the family, Natsuki's parents invited themselves over for tomorrow night as a dinner.

--

A whole day passed, and Natsuki arrived at her little meeting with…Tomoe.

Natsuki sighed. It was her 19th successful design that actually made a difference in her company, however, her bitchy boss Tomoe never at all even thanked her for saving her stupid ass many goddamn times. She looked at the graph paper thinking of what else to come up with. Groaning, she slammed her head onto the table.

"God…I need a smoke," she said to no one in particular. Hearing this, her wife Shizuru came into the basement with bins of laundry. Natsuki got up, pulled out her gun-shaped lighter and a box of cigarettes, and lit one up.

Shizuru sighed. "Natsuki, that's stuff isn't healthy for you. And for you to do it in the house, you could get Renton and Nao sick!"

Natsuki glared at her wife. At all the times, she had to be bitchy now. "Fine, fine…" Shizuru sensed the bad mood in Natsuki's voice and put down the laundry bins. Hugging Natsuki, she gave her an encouraging smile. "Natsuki, relax okay. Tomoe will get it through her thick skull one day that she's a complete dumb ass. You just have to wait and be patient."

Natsuki sighed again. "But Shizuru, I can't take it anymore. I'm doing my best, and she won't take a goddamn minute to make my raise a dollar higher…If I run out of ideas we could end up in trouble with these bills…"

Shizuru hugged Natsuki and pet her head. "Just relax, if not, I'll go over there and slap this bitch right side up…"

"And she'll enjoy it…"

Natsuki remembered the last little Company party they had, she brought Shizuru, and Tomoe tried to steal her away. It made her sick, and hurt. "Don't worry, I'm always yours…Forever n' Ever, Babe…"

Natsuki smiled. She didn't remember why that phrase was so important, but she felt happier. "Oh, by the way, your parents are coming tonight for dinner, so just take a break for today, I'm sure you'll come up with something tomorrow…"

Natsuki kissed Shizuru on the lips. "Damn, I'm so glad that I met you…Shizuru…I married the best and sexiest wife ever in the whole world…"

Shizuru blushed, and wrapped her arms around Natsuki's neck in a sensual way. Natsuki dropped her cigarette and stepped on it, making the fire go out, but she'd clean it up later. "Do we have…time before they get here?"

Shizuru grinned and pulled up towards Natsuki, and-

"GRANDMA, GRANDPA!!! YEAHH!!!"

Both sighed at disappointment as they heard their two children running in excitement towards their grandparents. Natsuki smiled. "Thanks Shizuru…every word you said made me better…"

"Probably cause I'm the best and sexiest wife ever in the whole world…"

"Idiot…"

Hand in hand, the two went up the basement stairs to face Natsuki's parents. Her mom had graying hair and bright green eyes, her father had whitish-black hair and dark eyes; yet both were so country-ish. They spoke with no accent of the farmlands, but they were wild creatures on the inside.

Natsuki's mom and over and gave a big smooch on Natsuki's and Shizuru's cheek. "Ahh, my two darlings. How are you two? Doing good? Well anyways, I'm starved. Shizuru, honey, did you make grub for all of us?"

"Netsy-hun, don't act like a pig! Anyways, hey Natsuki champ, got any action from Shizuru lately?"

It took a minute for Natsuki to get her father's obvious winks and his tone of voice while he said that, before turning into a complete, ripe, tomato. "Dad!! What the hell are you saying! Jeez, you old perv…"

Nao came up to her mama. "Mama, what's a perv?" Natsuki looked down at the four year old darling red head; who supposedly got her red hair from Natsuki's dad's ancestors and Shizuru's great aunty. "A perv is what your brother will be once his hormones hit." Shizuru giggled when Renton heard his name, coming to his mothers. "Mommy, what's hormones?"

Natsuki's dad was about to answer when Shizuru coughed. "Well, if any of you really want food, then I suppose I'll give Duran it."

Everyone turned their head to the great 2-year-old grey dog…humping a duck, which originally belonged to Nao. With a shocked expression, everyone awkwardly walked to the dining room, well, except for Natsuki's parents who admired the sight. "Nothing reminds me more of home than this."

Netseko, Natsuki's mom, hit Raisuki, Natsuki's dad, on the arm. "Exactly why we moved when Natsuki was born..." Raisuki put his old arm over Netseko, and like an old couple that they were walked slowly away and into the dining room.

Duran whimpered as his doggy senses for food tingled and he finished his business. Nao went to go fetch Duran when she saw it and screamed. "MOMMY!!! MAMA!!! DURAN MADE THE DUCK ALL SMELLY AND ICKY!!!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

At the dinner table, the family talked about all kinds of things. That happened to relate all to the words/names: Natsuki, and Embarrassing. "You wouldn't BELIEVE Natsuki's face the first time she walked in on us! I swear, I think it was the start of her tomato faced days."

Shizuru cracked up while Natsuki banged her head on the table. Nao and Renton looked curious at their Mama then to their Mommy who shrugged with a cat-like smile on her face.

Noticing it was hot, Natsuki picked up a remote that automated a certain electronic or part of the house and pressed it. Expecting the fan to come on, Natsuki grumbled as the tv turned on with Dragon Tales on it. Grumbling, she pressed the off button, but instead it made the lights flicker. "What the fuck!!!"

Shizuru turned to Natsuki, saying, "Watch your mouth Natsuki! Your being a bad influence on your children!" Natsuki slammed the remote on the floor. "You damn right I am! Why the hell did you get this shitty stuff!"

"Because your company gave us discounts…"

Natsuki sighed and Shizuru pouted, she knew Shizuru didn't want Natsuki to explode during important family meals, with the whole family. Natsuki sighed and scooped up her spaghetti Shizuru made, and shoved it in her mouth.

Ahh, the delicacy of wife-made food, it was the best Natsuki tasted. But it needed more… Frantically, Natsuki looked around until she found her prize. Picking up a bottle of mayonnaise she squirted all over the spaghetti and took another bite, this time, with more happiness.

Netseko grimaced, and she stuck her tongue out. "You know Natsuki, I don't get how you eat twinkies, and all of that, and still be as skinny as you are."

Natsuki grinned with her mouth full of food and swallowed hard. "Well, that's what you get for working hard and efficiently- wait, how'd you know about my Twinkies stash?"

Nao and Renton raised their heads up from the meal to listen in. "It was sticking out from under the couch, why?" Natsuki gulped as she felt angry glares. Renton and Nao were mad.

"Mama!!! How come you don't share!!!"

Natsuki glared back. "Because, I get hungry at night when I make designs and if I share, there will be less midnight snacks."

"And this isn't even enough for you? Ara Natsuki, I hope you don't get diabeties…"

"I won't!"

"But I still would love you…"

Natsuki opened her mouth, first thinking that the words were going to be an insult, but then resaid it in her mind and it clicked, and boom, her tomato routine again while Shizuru hugged and squished Natsuki at her chest. "Ahh, my sweet darling is blushing!!!" Netseko checked her watch, and pulled at Raisuki. "Rai-honey, its time to go! We might miss the movie!"

Natsuki struggled from Shizuru's gasp and lead them the way. Suddenly, Raisuki ran back and pulled out a quarter. "Oh yeah, kids! Tomorrow night," he bit the quarter, and half was gone, "I show you the trick to this magic!"

Nao and Renton jumped up in excitement, waiting for tomorrow's visit by their grandparents. Natsuki wasn't listening because she got smothered again, and soon, even her children were gone.

Shizuru finally let go, and once it was all quiet again, kissed Natsuki on the lips. "I'm still…y'know…"

Natsuki grinned. Pushing Shizuru on the couch, she kissed her more tenderly. "Your still what, Shizuru…" With a grin, Natsuki placed kisses on Shizuru's neck, satisfied when Shizuru moaned. Pulling back, Shizuru's eyes widened frantically.

"What!? That's it!!! Your mean Natsuki, that was cruel!!!"

Natsuki grinned, but all of a sudden stopped when she heard giggling. Looking over the couch she saw two little rascals, both specifically named Renton and Nao, sneaking out a large box of Twinkies from under it.

"You little bastards!! GIVE THAT BACK!!!" Nao and Renton shrieked with delight and ran while Natsuki chased them. Shizuru sat up from the couch and giggled at her happy little family.

After a while, Natsuki naturally one for being many feet taller than the two little shrimps, and both fell exhausted on the floor. Natsuki quickly hid her prized Mayo-flavored Twinkies in a new spot before picking up her two giggling children and stomping upstairs. She placed each on their own bed in the room they shared, and waited for them to open an eye slyly before planning their attack.

Pretending not to notice, Natsuki grinned and turned around only to feel two children jump ferociously at her back and try to take her down, however, Natsuki over powered them and tickled them to death.

"Mam..mamma Stop!!! We give!!!" Renton screamed as his mama went at his ribs. Nao was cracking up with him, but she wasn't able to even say a word, and stuttered everything.

After Natsuki finished them off, she ordered them to go to sleep, since they were already in pajamas since before dinner. Shizuru was at the doorway wearing Natsuki's white dress shirt and blue short shorts waiting for Natsuki. Automatically, Natsuki knew what outfit that meant, and grinned evilly before turning off the light and closing the door.

She pecked Shizuru on the lips and went to the only other room aside from the bathroom, that was for the kids since Natsuki and Shizuru had their own bathroom in the Master's bedroom, and closed the door. Shizuru pounced Natsuki onto the bed and stripped her of her belongings, and for probably the 1000000th time since Natsuki proposed to her at the age of 18, they made love.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Natsuki woke up, bright and early, and turned to the sleeping Shizuru in her arms. Kissing her softly, Natsuki got up nude and stretched. 6:45 A.M., 2 hours till' her shift started. Shizuru opened her eyes, awoken from Natsuki's movement. "Mornin' Babe" Natsuki said softly before getting a towel and heading to their bathroom for a nice shower.

Shizuru nodded before dozing back off, and Natsuki smiled. Maybe today was going to be a great day, after all, she had a great night? _Nothing else could get worse, right? _Natsuki thought while stepping into the water from the shower head.

--

Natsuki stared wide-eyed at her green haired boss.

"W…what???"

"Kujino," Tomoe called her nickname for Natsuki's last name, "I need a design by Thursday at 6 P.M., otherwise, your fired."

Natsuki's heart ripped up in rage. "I CAN'T DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT WITHIN FORTY-EIGHT HOURS!!!" It took Natsuki a great deal of time, she had to perfectly draw it in several angles, make notes of everything it could do, think of any consequences and even make a prototype or a model. And aside from her everyday work, she'd only have 18 hours to do this within the todays and the time until 6. For a normal project, it took her about a week, and that's usually its fastest for good products.

Natsuki held back upcoming tears, emotionally drained. Sighing like a bitch, Tomoe smiled. "You are naïve Natsuki. The things you do are great, I believe in you. And, after this, I think it could be enough to prove that you're the perfect partner for me since James got in a car accident."

_This woman is crazy! She recognizes me NOW, yet never gives me a raise, and says she BELIEVES in me, what a bitch! … wait…partner…She's going to give me a promotion!?!! OH FUCKKK YES!!! RiP and God Bless you James! _Natsuki mentally jumped up and down, determined.

"Alright, what's the details!" Natsuki said with a large smile. Tomoe smiled back, and said it slow. "Your wife. Give me your wife, and any design you make will make you promoted, hell, I'd give my job to you."

Natsuki looked at the crazy bitch. "Your shittin' me."

"I shit you not, dear employee."

"Hell no! There is no way I'm giving you Shizuru!!!"

Tomoe pouted, which almost made Natsuki hurl. "Fine, but find me a nice woman, and then I'll give you the details of the people who want the design."

Natsuki froze. "You mean you can't give it to me now???!?"

"Joking Kujino, I'm joking!"

Natsuki glared at the woman. But other than that, her old friend Miya was looking for a girl too, and this is a perfect chance! Well, if Miya didn't fuck someone Tomoe knew, then yes, a perfect chance!

"Deal, and I already know a girl. Names' Miya, big breasted, brown hair, about your height. She was an old friend back at college, and is a part-time model. Details, now please."

Tomoe licked her lips, fantasizing about the girl, which highly disturbed Natsuki. "Mmm, I bet she has one nice ass-"

"Miss Tomoe! Please move onto the details!"

Tomoe apologized, and went into details. "Well, one things for sure, and that's that they're Chinese, unlike you, who is Japanese. And on Thursday, me, you, and them will be dining discussing what ever design you come up with for future items. Kujino, this is big, and they are extremely rich and powerful, which is why you would have the qualities of being my partner after this! Anyways, it seemed they wanted something … well…original. And, please give me this Miya's number before you leave."

Natsuki felt rage inside of her. She nodded, wrote down Miya's number, and walked down and out of the room. Going slowly to her office, she thought of anything that would calm her down, and she thought of Shizuru's smile-

"Miss Kuga/Fujino, you have a phone call!"

Usually, Natsuki was nice to her Secretary, however she was extremely pissed off. Mostly from the fact that she's been kissing her bosses's ass for 3 years being the sole energy core of her part of the company, and then her boss says she doesn't even have the qualities of getting any promotion at all.

"WHAT THE FUCK! TELL THEM I'M GODDAMN BUSY YOU STUPID ASS SHIT HEADED WHORE!"

Her Secretary winced, and opened her mouth. "But its your pare-"

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK! SHUT THE HELL UP AND GO FUCK SOMEONE FOR A CHANGE! BETTER YET FUCKING GO ON A DIET YOU FAT-ASS!!!"

Natsuki slammed the door to her office and left the secretary to weep to herself. She heard the wailing, and opened her door. The secretary looked at her, hoping for an apology, but ran to the bathroom when Natsuki threatened to kill her If she didn't shut up.

Slamming her door again, Natsuki prepared to work. She made many doodles, and hours went by with her accomplishing nothing. A note was delivered by someone that wasn't her secretary, saying that Natsuki didn't have to go to work, but had to meet at a Chinese restaurant at 6pm.

More hours passed, but when it was already time for her job to be over, she only came up with one idea. She showed it to Tomoe before leaving, who said it was perfect.

After going home late at night, she found her parents there at the dinner table. Shizuru looked worried. "Where were you? Why didn't you call?" Natsuki sighed and apologized, telling her the situation.

"That's Great Natsuki!!! But why do you look so down darlin'?"

"Cause she says I have to finish by Thursday and meet her at a Rich-ass Chinese restaurant at 6pm sharp and if it doesn't go smoothly, I'm fired…"

Nao and Renton looked concern. "Okay, but…That's the 3rd mama!"

Raisuki spoke up. "Oh Yea', Natsuki-hun, so, you ready for the Fourth of July camping trip???"

Netseko lit up. "We can go get the old tent again! It's a tradition after all…"

Shizuru laughed. "I'm in! Nao, Renton, are yo-"

"WILL YOU ALL FUCKING SHUT UP! WE AREN'T USING THE GODDAMN OLD TENT, WE AREN'T FUCKING GOING CAMPING! Cause ONE, IF I FUCKING GET FIRED WHAT THE FUCK IS THE POINT TO IT! TWO! THERES NO FUCKING TIME IF I GET PROMOTED TOO!"

Everyone stared shocked and scared at Natsuki. Eventually, Nao and Renton cried, and were both devastated. Netseko and Raisuki excused themselves, apologizing for bringing the whole subject up, and left.

Shizuru stared at Natsuki, disappointed. Natsuki got up, not even eating. "I'm going to work…" she said quietly before going to the basements and slamming the door. Shizuru comforted her two kids, hoping they would stop crying.

After a while, Shizuru helped them change and put them into bed.

--

Natsuki was plain angry. Why were they so stupid? No matter what the results were, they couldn't go camping! It was so simple! But everyone had to make a big deal of it, and Shizuru…Shizuru…

"Who are you…"

Natsuki turned to voice. Shizuru was at the top of the stairway, with a sad look. "That wasn't anything of the Natsuki I fell in love with…you hurt our children, our parents…Natsuki, I'm-"

"Cut the bullshit…I'm tired. Go to sleep. I can't concentrate. Leave."

Shizuru looked at her, extremely disappointed. She turned around and opened the door, and looked back at Natsuki, who was back to working with a ciggerate in her mouth. Closing the door, and walking to the stairs, Shizuru felt tears. "I love you Natsuki, Forever n' Ever, babe…don't overwork yourself…please…I miss the old you, the one I met in middle school…happy and mysterious…and innocent…"

--

Natsuki sighed, she had gotten most of her work done, but it was getting a bit hot. She picked up the remote that did the AC, and pressed a button. Instead, the garage opened making a loud sound for her since the garage was also part of the basement. Pressing the button again, the lights flickered, immediately pissing Natsuki off.

She jumped up, and so did the sleepy Duran on the floor, who started to hump her leg. "GET OFF DURAN!" The dog whimpered and went back to its corner as Natsuki got on her shitty old motorcycle, closed the door, and went to the shopping district for any Universal Remote she could use.

She arrived at the shopping District, sprung off her bike and went straight for the Electronics story, which held a sign that pissed Natsuki off more, Closed. Going back to her shitty old bike, she drove to Best Buy, which had lights. She ran for the door, but as she touched the handle, a smirking employee switched the open sign, to CLOSED.

Natsuki hit the glass trying to hit the guy, who jumped back and ran away.

Natsuki sighed, hoping that everything wasn't closed. She turned, and across from Best Buy was Bed, Baths, And Beyond. "Better than nothing…" Natsuki jumped on her Shitty bike, and rode off to the store across the street.

Entering the quiet but Open shop, she looked around. She jumped on a random soft bed for a minute, and opened them again. She got back up, and finds a door labeled 'REMOTES'.

Natsuki sighed, and walked in the large room. Inside, was an old man working on remotes. Before she said anything, he turned around. "Hello Natsuki."

"Hi-…how do you know my name??"

The man chuckled. "Oh, I guessed. And I'm guessing you need a remote?"

"Yeah, one that works on everything."

"You mean, like a Universal Remote?"

"Yeah…so…how much for it?"

The man tossed a blue remote at her.

"You can have it for free. It's my prototype, and I need someone to check it out."

"Seriously?! Thanks…umm…"

Natsuki stopped abruptly and blinked, noticing the man disappeared. Shrugging, she left Bed, Bath, and Beyond to her shitty old motorcycle.

Putting the remote in her jacket pocket, she reared up her motorcycle, but the engine busted out. "Aw, don't shit with me stupid shitty old bike!!"

Sighing, Natsuki went to check the engine, finding out that there was a lose screw. Carefully twisting it with her hands, Natsuki spent an hour fixing the bike.

Hopping back on, she finally got her bike to roar its engine and set off back home.

Arriving pretty late, Natsuki decided to get the design quickly done. She put her shitty old motorcycle back into the garage where it spat out smog on her, so she went up to her room for a change of clothes.

Seeing Shizuru asleep on the bed, Natsuki cleaned herself up and kissed Shizuru on the forehead. Shizuru opened her crimson eye to see a sad Natsuki, and kissed her on the lips. "Sorry babe, I lost it today. Pressure from work…I'm sorry, really sorry…"

Shizuru smiled and forgave her, and went back to sleep. A bit happier, Natsuki went down to her work space in the basement.

Maybe she could steal the remotes interface and use improvise with it… Scratching her head, she decided to have something related to a Universal Remote. Observing the one the man gave to her, ideas popped into her head.

Spending an hour to make several rough drafts, Natsuki finally came up with one; a remote that could control a robot that would deliver objects to you or somewhere else. Natsuki cheered, because since she wasn't in the Robotics Department, she only had to draw a rough sketch of it, then the full designs of the remote.

But the problem was, was that it wasn't original. Then Natsuki came up with a greater idea, a completely A.I. Robot that had a mind of its own, not like the ones today with a remote, but like the ones NASA is creating, except for home use! And to watch the kids and record actions…perfect for porn, but aside from that, kids could use it! Natsuki self-cheered again.

Duran groggily looked up at his masters burst of joy, and jumped up at Natsuki.

"H-hey! Stop! Sit! Duran! Sit!"

Duran kept jumping, and barking. _God how the hell do I get Duran to shut up!!!_ Duran accidently, well, stupidly, hit the table causing the remote to fall at Duran. Natsuki caught it, but accidentally hit the 'LOWER VOLUME' button. "Ahh Duran you…little…"

Suddenly, a volume bar appeared out of thin air in front of the loud dog and it became a bit quieter. Questioning, Natsuki pressed the Volume button again, and until Duran was completely silent.

"Woah..what…the hell…"

Duran was completely mute, jumping up and down, 'barking'.

Natsuki grinned. "What? Duran, I know your happy to see me, but Stay the fuck still!"

She pressed the 'PAUSE' button and Duran froze in midair. "Okay, this is soooo fucking cool!!!" Unpausing Duran, she let him go outside in the backyard to do what ever he wanted to do, but kept him on low volumes for now.

Natsuki looked at Duran. As he pawed on the glass door to the backyard. "I wonder…" Hitting the Rewind button, she saw Duran backtrack and get his pee back in. "Oh god, this is priceless!"

Repeating Duran peeing, she rewinded it, making him pee, UNpee, pee, and un-pee. Yes, maybe it was animal abuse, but it was freaking hilarious. Wiping an invisible tear away, Natsuki breathed slowly. Though, it was very complicated since her uncontollale fits of laughter overwhelmed her for about 5 minutes.

She glanced at the remote with a questioning glance. "What the hell is this thing?" she said to the air around her. She smacked herself, glad no one saw her talking to herself, because then she really could end up in a loony-bin.

Laughing, Natsuki set off to complete more of the design done. The promotion, if Natsuki succeeded, she could finally get rid of the shitty ole' bike she had, let her little Nao fit in, and have Renton be able to play with the other kids. And, she'd be able to take her smokin' hot wife out for some dinners that could possibly lead to a situation both would most likely enjoy!

Natsuki let out a dreamy sigh, even the she made a few mistakes, everything was going well! They'd forgive her, I mean, she was providing all the money needs. Sitting down on her stool behind her workspace in the basement, Natsuki went back to work. It was a few hours before she made the rough drafts and the possibilities it could be used for. Of course, just be cause she made this didn't necessarily mean she liked it, and it described what her boss said : original.

She didn't even have to do most of the work she normally did, after all, she wasn't in the Robotics Department, so all that was left is to draw a better copy!

Silently cheering again, Natsuki let Duran back in, who went straight to the duck, and went up the stairs. She had a little meeting the next day to discuss the Company's Funds, and she didn't want to miss out; especially if they mentioned her getting a raise.

But first thing was first, apologize to the kids. Entering their room, they both woke up at the slightest sound. Natsuki kneeled in the little space between both of her children's beds. "I'm sorry you guys…mama was in a bad mood earlier, and if I do get the promotion, I'll buy you too new bikes…so…forgive me?"

Of course, she really didn't have to ask since Renton and Nao screamed in delight at the words 'new bikes' so they kissed their mama. "We forgive you Mama, right Nao?" Renton said.

Nao grinned and hugged her Mama. "And We'll be good girl…good kids too!" Renton glared at Nao before smiling and hugging his Mama. Natsuki smiled and got up. "I love you two, good night…"

Natsuki walked out their door with a smile on her face.

Entering her own room, she saw Shizuru dressed in her night-outfit. Shizuru hugged her, with a happy grin. "I love you Natsuki, you did the right thing…"

Natsuki looked surprised. "You heard me?"

"No silly, I meant by marrying me, you did the right thing by marrying me, the best and sexiest wife on earth," Shizuru backed up a bit and looked at Natsuki's 'determined to wipe that sexy but smug smile off her face' expression, and decided to add, "And you can't get this sexy but smug smile off my face."

Natsuki playfully tackled Shizuru and nipped at her ear. "Or can I…"

The two giggled and soon after they dozed off in each other's arms.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

A//N:: Okay, my first Idea was to have the whole story in one file, but if you knew me, I made a GOOD cliffhanger last time (remembers some of the threats and gulps nervously) but yeahhhh….

I've been stuck at 'The two giggled and soon after they dozed off in each other's arms' for a…three days…and yeah…

Also, the beginning isn't exactly the way the movie started but, it seemed a bit short, and Adam Sandler didn't many interruptions because of the remotes, so I devised a way to make it a bit longer. From here on it will plainly be the movie storyline except with Natsuki and Shizuru…and somehow Nao (I chose her to be the daughter since her and Natsuki seemed so alike, but instead of sisters I put as mama and daughter, so Nao can have a mama here! Although I probably agree with you, its kind of…)

…Disturbing o …

Reviews are higly appreciated, I'd give you a kookie but that would be cannibalism if ya' know what I mean -


End file.
